injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Injustice: Year Two Issue 10
Chapters Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Issue 10 (Released August 27, 2014) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Chapter 19 (Released August 12, 2014) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Chapter 20 (Released August 19, 2014) Recap Chapter 19: Air Assault Catwoman contacts Oracle and Batman to inform them that the resistance has taken the Hall of Justice. After confirming that Flash and Robin are down, Oracle asks where Luthor and Cyborg are, and Catwoman informs her that Cyborg escaped, and after Commissioner Gordon interrogated Lex Luthor, left with him on a teleporter to the Watchtower, despite not telling anyone why. Though concerned, Batman reassures Oracle that they should trust her father. Oracle then gives the order to Huntress and Batwoman to have their team take some planes from Ferris Aircraft to continue the battle against the Sinestro Corps in the sky. Carol sees the resistance and contacts Hal while he's fighting in the atmosphere, and after telling him the resistance is at the airfield, Hal instantly flies down to Earth, unknowingly followed by Guy Gardner...and Sinestro. At Ferris Aircraft, Hal forces a plane piloted by Huntress down with a hand construct, and while he's checking on Carol, Guy comes down, demanding Hal let the plane go, though Hal refuses. The two are ready to fight despite Carol trying to intervene, when Sinestro arrives with two of his Corps members, blasting Guy away from Hal. Carol is shocked by Sinestro's presence despite Hal's reassurance. Guy pulls himself up and tells Hal that he believed he was better than this and that he wouldn't join Sinestro or be Superman's puppet, saying the Guardians chose him and he was supposed to be the greatest Green Lantern of them all, with all the other human Lanterns having been chosen because Hal hadn't been around. Sinestro orders his Corps members to kill Guy, and Gardner makes no effort to defend himself as they charge him. Guy is protected from their constructs by a green energy shield, and Guy tells Hal while he still believed in him, the Guardians gave up on him, revealing Ganthet. Hal is shocked by Ganthet's appearance before he, Sinestro and his allies are knocked back by a single blast from the Guardian. Sinestro, enraged, throws the plane Huntress was piloting at Ganthet, though it is easily destroyed. When the shrapnel threatens to strike Carol, Guy saves her. Hal becomes infuriated to see Guy holding Carol and demands he hand her over, going so far to snatch her wrist and strike Guy with a mace construct, when just moments before Guy was trying to warn Hal that the Guardians wouldn't let him use their own power against him. When Ganthet sees this, he becomes angered and declares that Hal has broken his oath and is no longer worthy of wielding the Green Lantern's light, stripping him of his ring and powers. Sinestro intervenes, attacking Ganthet with a hammer construct and flies over to Hal when his protege calls for him. Hal pleads with Sinestro to save Carol, but the warlord refuses, saying he is still needed in this war and tells Hal to save her himself, presenting him a yellow power ring. When Hal hesitates, Sinestro tells him that Carol will die otherwise. With no other choice, Hal takes the ring, and following Sinestro's instructions, uses Carol own fear to form a hand construct to catch her and land her safely on the ground. Hal, now a Yellow Lantern, floats in the air empowered by the light of fear, while Sinestro looks on, proclaiming they are one corps again and they will show the Guardians fear. Chapter 20: Gordon As Batman and Oracle observe the war between the Green Lantern and Sinestro Corps, Batman becomes frustrated as he realizes that Superman and the Sinestro Corps are deliberately stretching the Green Lanterns out, isolating them and forcing the battles to Earth in populated cities, using civilians as shields against them. Batman tells Oracle to give the Green Lantern's new orders but Barbara notices something in the system and quickly realizes that someone is tracing them. Oracle is horrified as she tells Batman the Regime knows they're listening, and though Batman orders her to shut down the servers, Oracle says it's too late, and the Dark Knight realizes Cyborg is the one behind the trace. On the Watchtower, Cyborg is performing the trace when Lex Luthor seems to arrive via the teleporter. Cyborg informs him he's traced to the hack in their communications to someone named Oracle and that he will soon have their location. Cyborg is surprised when a different voice replies as the click of a handgun's safety is released. Cyborg whirls around and sees Commissioner Gordon standing on the teleporter over Luthor's seemingly unconscious body, and Gordon orders Cyborg to stop the trace and to surrender. Cyborg calls Gordon's bluff, believing he won't fire a weapon on a space station but Gordon makes himself clear by firing a single shot at Cyborg's metallic face-plate, denting it. Gordon orders him to end the trace or he will shoot the human half of his face. Cyborg again refuses to comply, citing Gordon's status as an officer of the law and then reveals all he has to do is wait, as his scanners show Gordon's vitals rapidly dropping. The Commissioner struggles to stay upright and hold his weapon as his health begins to fail him, and Cyborg apologizes to him, saying he will soon find Oracle before asking if he can do anything to comfort Gordon in his final moments. Refusing to surrender, Gordon charges Cyborg, ignoring a blast from his arm cannon and punches him to the ground before ripping off the mechanical portion of his face, knocking Cyborg unconscious and ending the trace on Oracle. Both Oracle and Batman are shocked when the trace suddenly vanishes. Back on the Watchtower, Luthor helps a dying Gordon up, and their conversation reveals that the super-pills were increasing the strength of Gordon's cancer, though Gordon always knew and continued to use them anyway, seeing no other choice. The Commissioner asks Lex to take Cyborg back to the Hall of Justice using the teleporter after assuring him his secret is safe. Lex complies, and Gordon is left alone on the Watchtower. He contacts his daughter and Batman, and tells them how beautiful the planet looks from the Watchtower before telling them that Superman cannot be allowed to control it, saying he is nothing more than a common criminal. Though Barbara pleads with her father to head back to Earth on the teleporter, Gordon sadly tells her to stay strong and tells her goodbye. Gordon then gives Batman his final words and the Dark Knight is left calling to his old friend as the channel goes dead. Featured Characters *Catwoman *Harley Quinn *Robin (Unconscious) *Batman *Oracle *Huntress *Batwoman *Carol Ferris *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (Becomes Yellow Lantern) *Green Lantern Corps (Group) *Sinestro Corps (Group) *Guy Gardner *Sinestro *Ganthet *Mogo (Cameo) *Superman *Cyborg *Commissioner Gordon (Death) *Lex Luthor Title "Deadly Choices". Gallery Textless INJUSTICE YEAR TWO 10.jpg|Textless Promotional Cover Digital Chapter 19.jpg|Chapter 19 Chapter 20.jpg|Chapter 20 Category:Other Media Category:Injustice Comic Series Category:Year Two Category:Storyline